The role of the Administrative Core is to provide a framework for team members to interact and to implement the aims of the RTI International (RTI) Regional Comprehensive Metabolomics Resource Core (RTI RCMRC). The Administrative Core will coordinate the management of the scientific, organizational, financial, and contractual activities, and facilitate the communication among the various members of the Center. The Administrative Core will oversee the interactions with the Data Repository and Coordinating Center (DRCC), all collaborative activities including the scheduling of meetings, working with collaborators and clients, the Promotion and Outreach activities, and the travel to annual program meetings. In addition, the Administrative Core will ensure dissemination of information with the NIH Program Officials, other U24 Centers, the RCMCR Executive Committee (EC), and the scientific community. They will develop and maintain a website that links to the NIH Common Fund website and RTI's website. The Administrative Core's oversight of the Technology and Promotion and Outreach Cores will ensure that the RTI RCMRC activities synergize and that information is coherently and systematically communicated to scientists within the RCMRC, to clients and collaborators, to the NIH Program Officials, to the public through presentation on the RTI RCMRCwebsite, and at local, national, and International conferences. Dr. Susan Sumner will serve as the PD/PI of the RTI RCMRC and Director of the Administrative Core and will schedule meetings, create and disseminate reports and manuscripts, manage timelines and budgets, attend all EC meetings of the RCMRCs, and annual program meetings. Administrative Core support will be provided by the existing RTI infrastructure (contracts, finance, and facilities). Dr. Jason Burgess will serve as the Program Coordinator and will work closely with Dr. Sumner to achieve the ultimate goal of developing a sustainable cost recovery metabolomics center with a comprehensive range of services and collaborative opportunities, to grow and maintain state of-the-art standardized methods, and to promote research, training, and education in metabolomics.